Zany's Stand: The Origins of Zombie Pigmen
'Author: ThaChompyLeader ' (This story takes place approximately 2,000 years before Steve (Herobrine) came to the world. Note that it is 1st-person view and different words for Creepers, swords, ect. will be used.) Prologue I am a pig. Yes, you heard me. A pig, and you are reading my diary. Well, I'm not exactly a pig, but let's just say I am part pig. And you are reading my story right now. I am writing a diary to let all of monsterkind know where we are. A group of escaped pigs of my kin, held against our will. We are free of the grasp of the Green Bombs and the Thousand-legs, but we face a much tougher challenge despite our Yellow-fangs. We are the half-slaughtered walking dead, and we are threatened at all sides with horrors and beasts we could never hope to face. Now, read my diary if that is what you wish. I cannot stop you from doing something out of reading a book that took possibly hundreds of years to reach you. I am likely dead by now, and I cannot prevent anything from happening if I am dead. You can either turn the page of my diary or put it down and walk away. Your choice. Not mine. Day 1 If you are wondering why I am cowering inside a cave cornered by a bunch of Green Bombs, let me fill you in. Me and my older brother Ujurak were playing in the bushes, minding our own buisness until we hear our dad yell, "Get back here! It's dangerous!" We didn't see, hear, or smell anything, so we just figured that daddy was fooling around. My four legs didn't respond to threats because there was never anything that threatened us. Even if I was only four hours old. Even if Ujurak was two minutes older than I was. Then, we saw it. A four-legged green thing heading right in our direction. Terrific. We didn't know what it was, so we just continued to frolic around. A huge mistake. I expected the green thing would just leave us alone and bother some other pig, but he kept marching right up to us. Like I was scared of him. Neither was Ujurak, but we learned our lesson the hard way. To stay and ignore it. It hissed at us, and did something that I will never forget. It exploded. Right smack in my face. Pain seared through me like fire. But I wasn't on fire. I was lying on the ground next to my "older" brother, too hurt and scared to get up. You have no idea what it is like to have an animal explode right in your face. Mum and dad were grunting and squealing as if they were the ones who faced the jerk who blew us up. For a second, I was wondering what the heck happened. I mean, how is a four-hour old brain supposed to understand how something blew up right next to me and survive? I felt like a chump just lying there, but every time I tried to move it would hurt somewhere. So I was basicly handicapped for longer than I could imagine. The great circle was barely up in the sky and I had already hurt myself in some clueless way. If I had just beaten up that jerk first before he could explode, none of this would of happened. "Zany!" My mum shrieked, pulling me back to the present. "Zany, are you alright?" I had no idea who or what a ''zany ''was, but before I could ask, my dad grabbed the scruff of my neck and began dragging me over to a cave. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow." "Shush. We're almost there." The green animal exploded. I will never forget that horrible moment of pain. Category:Fanfictions Category:ThaChompyLeader's Fanfics